Quizás
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Nuestro tirano se pasea por las calles de Londres extrañando a cierto ángel que perdió en el camino y que se ha propuesto volver a encontrar ¿El destino les permitirá reunirse? [One Shot] Adaptación de la canción "Quizás" de Enrique Iglesias. No Songfic


[One Shot] Adaptación de la canción "Quizás" de Enrique Iglesias. «No Songfic»

No estoy segura de haber captado por completo la canción o haber hecho una buena adaptación pero hice lo que pude, si gustan y tienen oportunidad les recomendaría escucharla. Espero que les guste y puedan comentarme que les pareció.

Noté el exquisito aroma y al camarero poner mi taza sobre la mesa. La sujeté entre mis dedos y la acerqué para sumergirme en esa esencia tan nostálgica que me recordaba los viejos días en mi querido Japón. Cerraba los ojos y a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos del café por la mañana; de una compañía que extrañaba tanto. Al probarlo el sabor era mucho más amargo del que recordaba, por alguna razón mi día lucía gris, era un estado de apatía recurrente. Observaba la gente pasar a toda velocidad, con prisa por llegar a algún lugar, mientras yo leía un nuevo libro; el olor del conocimiento era fascinante pero no lograba captar mi atención.

El día de hoy estaba distraído; durante cada fecha especial sucedía. Suspiraba sin parar, desanimado pero mucho menos gruñón que años pasados. Este sentimiento era molesto pero en la actualidad no me sentía estúpido por su causa, más bien era un dolor persistente del cual no me podía librar. Fui por una servilleta, saqué una pluma y comencé a escribir una de las mil cartas que jamás enviaría ¿Qué podía decir luego de tantos años?

Habían pasado 10 largos años desde que abandoné mi hogar, desde que la investigación me llevó a un destino extraño y en donde fue difícil adaptarme. Conocí todo tipo de gente, adopté un par de costumbres inconscientemente y tuve que aprender este nuevo idioma. Ahora daba clases en el país que me adoptó y que tanto odié al principio; pronto tendría que despedirme de mis alumnos. Cuatro años llorándote pero rechazando la idea de que era causa tuya, cinco años desde que perdimos contacto y tres años de no saber noticia tuya, de no llamar a casa, de no escuchar la palabra "Japón" en mi vocabulario. Siempre los pensaba a todos ustedes ¿Acaso me habían olvidado? Despegaba mi vista por un segundo del papel y mi mesa estaba vacía; nadie le hacía compañía a este tirano.

 **\- No otra vez, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Prometí que no volvería a hacerlo.**

Masajeaba mi cabeza con la yema de mis dedos, era patético recurrir una y otra vez a este medio para desahogarme. Arrugué la servilleta y la metí a uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Tomé mi mochila, pagué y me fui por el camino de siempre. Me perdí entre las avenidas y encontré mi sendero favorito; ese que me recordaba el largo camino hacia nuestro departamento. El tiempo afectó a mis memorias lo suficiente como para pensar que vivíamos juntos cuando sólo compartíamos el mismo espacio.

 _\- Claro que no, definitivamente éramos más cercanos._

 _"_ _¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota?"_ Era la pregunta que salía de mis labios con bastante frecuencia últimamente. Probablemente era el miedo hablando pues pronto regresaría a mi país de origen, luego de tantos años ¿Él me recordará? Seguramente no, el amor no es eterno y el suyo no podría ser la excepción.

 _\- ¿Y él mío… podría serlo?_

De nuevo sentí un gran golpe desde el interior.

Nuestros caminos se fueron distanciando incluso antes de partir. Dos años antes de eso nuestros horarios dejaron de coincidir, nuestros trabajos ya eran diferentes y a él lo llevó muy lejos demasiado rápido. Sus responsabilidades crecieron, dejamos de vernos, dejamos de intimar pues nos rendíamos ante el cansancio y cuando la oportunidad apareció todo estalló. Decidí algo importante antes de consultárselo y provoqué una discusión como ninguna otra. No fue mi intensión pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo, no logré explicarle mis razones a tiempo y me fui sin decir adiós.

 _\- ¿No me puedo quejar verdad?_

Estaba a cargo de una importante investigación en otro país; en Londres. Sentí culpabilidad y arrepentimiento pero también fui feliz. Poco a poco fui notando detalles que tú encontraste en mí, descubrí lo feliz que eras a mi lado y lo mucho que me hacías falta a la distancia. La vida se en cargo de separarnos. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. No podía regresar.

Recibí llamadas tuyas pero la iniciativa de mantenernos cercanos fue mía. Me disculpé y esa alegría duro un par de años; los suficientes para saber que no funcionaría, los suficientes para saber que ya no me necesitarías y los suficientes para saber que nunca sería capaz de dejarte ir. Sin saberlo tu recuerdo viajó en mi maleta, te convertiste en parte de mí ¿Yo ya no era parte tuya verdad? En todos estos años me invitaron a salir mujeres y hombres, nunca los rechacé por mucho que lo odiara, quería la compañía, pero ninguno era mejor que tú. Nadie era un mejor complemento. Luego de partir no volví a recibir otro beso, ni siquiera por equivocación. Nadie compartió su cama conmigo y mucho menos su techo ¿Qué era lo que buscaba o a quién esperaba? El día de hoy sé la respuesta.

Rechacé ofertas de proyectos en otros países, sin saberlo tenía la esperanza de que vinieras a buscarme ¿Desde cuándo era tan imbécil? Era algo tan cursi pero que de igual manera lo hubiera aceptado; lo hubiera hecho sólo por tratarse de ti. Eras un imbécil y nunca abandoné esa posibilidad ¿Cómo ibas a encontrarme? Sí en verdad lo deseabas serías capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, dejé de esperar. Fui perdiendo las esperanzas.

 _\- ¿Estás bien? Ojala sea así._

Me volvía loco al pensar que algo malo te había ocurrido pero hasta donde supe te encontrabas excelentemente. De tu voz oí con entusiasmo que eras el gerente, leí que ganaste un premio y de Kanako me enteré que trabajaste duro para abrir tu propia compañía. Siempre percibí que llegarías más lejos que cualquier otro y no me decepcionaste. Lo único que lamentaba era que tus metas nunca se acercaran en mi dirección.

 _\- Lograste superarme. Ojala pudiera decirte cuan orgulloso me siento._

En el trayecto a mi departamento las gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo; cuando yo no podía llorar el cielo era quien se desahogaba. La tormenta se acrecentó y el frío viento helaba los huesos. Corrí al ver el edificio cerca y llegué empapado. Ese lugar era sombrío y siempre hacía frío. Tomé un baño caliente. Me relajé en mi pequeño sillón cubriéndome con una frazada y observaba el cesto de basura lleno de notas arrugadas. Esta noche sería igual, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, volvería a escribir un correo y lo mandaría a una cuenta que inexistente. Ese mensaje que retornaba diciendo que todo era un error era lo último que observaba antes de dormir. Extrañaba sus tontos mensajes tan innecesariamente largos y llenos de cariño.

 **\- ¿Ya habrás llegado a casa?**

Temblaba por el frío y luego frotaba mis manos. Podía ver mi aliento y rogaba por no enfermar, no quería perder mi vuelo. Me sentía ansioso pero después de esperar tanto esto sería como un pestañeo. Estaba dispuesto a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra ¿Qué iba a decirle? No sabría por dónde comenzar.

Fui por lápiz y papel y me desenvolví en mi nueva adicción ¿Me convertí en alguien tan cursi como tú? No, en el fondo siempre fui igual a ti pero nunca lo expresaríamos de la misma forma. Eras tan diferentemente perfecto para mí.

 **\- Pero quizás eso no era suficiente.**

Caminé por pasillos familiares y respiré un aire puro y limpio. Igualmente aquí hacía frío pero era más tolerable. Mis maletas pesaban una tonelada pero tal vez no se debía a mis pertenencias. El viaje me tenía abrumado, mis pies avanzaban con desespero a la salida, quería buscar a alguien que probablemente ya no me recordaba más. Apenas di unos pasos fuera y frené en seco. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mis intenciones por retener las lágrimas quedaron por los suelos.

 **\- ¿Senpai?**

 **\- ¿M-morinaga?**

Había cambiado muchísimo pero seguía siendo el mismo. Su voz se convirtió en una dulce melodía que deseaba seguir escuchando. Una ventisca hizo danzar nuestros cabellos y la baja temperatura que llegó a mis dedos me obligó a meterlos en mis bolsillos. Antes de que me diera cuenta sentí como envolvió en mi cuello una bufanda y me sonrió ¿A pesar del tiempo él está aquí? ¡Ya estábamos en nuestros treintas! ¿Por qué? Yo conocía la respuesta.

Apreté mis manos por la vergüenza que con maestría siempre me causaba y noté algo. Una de las mil cartas, una de las mil confesiones, uno de los mil secretos y una oportunidad ¿Un nuevo inicio?

Esto me hizo pensar que quizás si estábamos compartiendo un mismo destino.

 _\- ¿Todavía me recuerdas? Porque yo no he podido olvidarte._

= Fin =


End file.
